


Stark and the Art of Narcissism

by Tigerlily83



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily83/pseuds/Tigerlily83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came across my Tumblr feed this morning, courtesy of Copperbadge:</p><p> </p><p>Stark and the Art of Narcissism<br/>—<br/>Headline that crossed my desk this morning. (It’s actually about an artist, Frances Stark.)</p><p>You all know what to do with this.</p><p>(via copperbadge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark and the Art of Narcissism

Stark and the Art of Narcissism  
—  
Headline that crossed my desk this morning. (It’s actually about an artist, Frances Stark.)

You all know what to do with this.

(via copperbadge)

“Do you see this? This! This right here!” Yelled Tony as he waves a Starkpad at Bruce.  
“Do I see you waving your arms around like a crazy person? Yes. Yes I do.”  
“No Bruce! This! ‘Stark and the Art of Narcissism’ Always narcissism! They never come up with anything new!”  
Bruce meanwhile had started reading the article.  
“Um Tony? This just proves everything.”  
“No it doesn’t. These gossip rags never prove anything. If they did, we would find Elvis.”  
Bruce gave Tony a very deadpan look after that comment. “The New York Times is a gossip rag now?”  
Tony just waved him away. “Anything that writes this stuff about me is a rag.”  
“Tony, you do know what narcissistic means, right?”  
“Of course I do Bruce Bear. I am a genius. So what?”  
“So you saw Stark and automatically assumed it was about you. Thus proving you are narcissistic. This is about Frances Stark. The artist.”  
“Bruce?”  
“Yes, Tony.”  
“Why are you reading an article about an artist?”

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time in about 14 years, I sat down and wrote something. Ok, I leaned in a corner at work so the cameras wouldn't see me. For the whole 5 minutes this took.


End file.
